


美好的爱情 大天狗x妖狐

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 大天狗 - Freeform, 妖狐 - Freeform, 狗崽 - Freeform, 阴阳师 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Kudos: 17





	美好的爱情 大天狗x妖狐

妖狐浑身都被汗水浸湿，热腾腾的像是在蒸桑拿，不过也差不多了，一颗不停怦怦跳的心脏正被对方的爱意所包围所入侵，身体、心脏，都被包裹在这种难以言喻的美好之中，蒸的他发烫发昏，让他忍不住浑身瘫软展露出最柔软的内里，来吧，来占有我，来填满我，被这样用力的爱着，是如此的让人沉醉和迷恋。  
掌下的身体青涩的像是刚刚出生的幼崽，大天狗的每一个动作都会给他带来无尽的快感和战栗，稚嫩的、又性感的。对方所有的顺从和乖巧都让大天狗忍不住去索取更多，想要去探究身下的小狐狸究竟能做到何种地步，这种被胀满心房的感觉又让大天狗无比心软，就像是一拳打进了棉花堆，让人不自觉的也卸下力气，温柔以待。  
“吾要进去了。”大天狗伏在妖狐身后，胯下高热的性器直直的抵在湿润又绵软的入口，他吻着妖狐后脑的发梢逐渐沉腰，掐在腰跨处的手掌火热的要将人烫伤，他抓住的不仅仅是妖狐的身体更是对方的心，慢慢靠近再慢慢占为己有。  
进入的过程缓慢又色情，妖狐甚至感受不到一丝疼痛，滑腻的肠道被充分的按揉扩张，被进入被打开都让他敏感的颤抖到痉挛，他觉得他不光是对于性事的紧张，更是对被对方占有本身感到战栗，心跳的仿佛失去感知，甚至到忘记呼吸将所有的意识都放在身后被进入的穴口，臌胀的，酸涩的，被性器挤开穴周的软肉，与内壁的挤压、摩擦，直到全部进入，妖狐无意识的不断翘动尾巴，夹在两人之间紧密又无法忽略，磨蹭在大天狗的腹部加温着这场性事对于大天狗的刺激程度。  
“放松点，小家伙，”修长的指节弯曲着抚弄抵在腹部的尾巴根，他现在还有精力去戏弄对方，大天狗凑紧妖狐的脖颈，“汝的尾巴，硌的吾欲火焚身。”  
“啊啊啊……啊…大……大人……”  
被拿捏着脆弱的尾根，才让羞涩的妖狐受不住的提高音量呻吟出声，破碎的声线几次发出音节都磕绊的连不成语句，只能颤抖着扭过身子祈求盼望被读懂心思。只可惜现下的大天狗根本经不住情欲的撩拨，下身就像是一团烈火，被暂时的包裹住不至于蔓延，而被这样一双美丽又湿润眼眸注视，更像是洒下的星星水点，不但无法熄灭反而助长了焰气，比起拒绝更像是求取欢愉罢了。  
大天狗在那一瞬间是丧失理智的，涣散的大脑遵循着生理的本能猛地抽出性器再重新顶入，再抽出，再顶入，短短几下却用足了力气，禁锢着妖狐的身体在他耳边沉重又粗鲁的喘息着，直到这一瞬间的快感降温找回理智，“对不起，吾忍不住。”  
妖狐颤抖着臀尖本能的吸咬体内的性器，那一瞬间传递而来的快感如同潮水淹没了他，泪水像是身外之物般猛地溢出滴落，他甚至都没来得及叫喊，被填满的欲望和快感就席卷而来。  
他敏感的根本说不出话，粗大又硬挺的性器插在身体里存在感过于强烈，每一次的呼吸都会带动脆弱的肠肉再次与硬物摩擦，他除了呻吟喘息甚至没有能做其他事的心思。大天狗望着妖狐变成飞机耳的小脑袋有点愧疚，怜爱的俯下身亲吻，舔咬不断抖动的毛绒耳尖，含进嘴里将他逐一沾湿，身下缓慢的晃动着，直到妖狐喃呢着适应，不再抖得像个拨浪鼓。  
“大…大人……”妖狐缩着肩膀抓上腰间的大手，“小、小生…啊…小生想转过来……”  
“想看着您。”  
妖狐生的妖媚，金瞳浸在水汽中泛着亮光，扭过来的小脸映着不自然的红晕，就连额头和眼下的妖纹都变得鲜红起来，明明是一副混沌迷茫的模样，眼睛却散出些许魅惑。  
大天狗就着连接的姿势把人翻转过来，抬手遮住妖狐的双目，“汝不必如此，吾早已深陷其中。”  
手掌再抬起时，妖狐已经恢复成乖巧听话任人摆弄的样子了，表情有些委屈，伸出手臂想要搂住对方的肩颈，大天狗顺从的将人抱起，就听见耳边喷洒着热气，“小生……控制不住……”  
已经爽到控制不住妖力了么，大天狗轻笑着，“无妨。”

“嗯啊……啊…大啊…嗯哼……”妖狐整个人都缠在大天狗身上，已经完全顾及不上会不会被人听到，呻吟声越来越高也越来越尖细，晃着腰将硬挺的性器夹在两人腹部不断磨蹭，微弱的快感让尾巴不自觉的摇晃起来。  
“舒服？”大天狗拖着妖狐的屁股进出着，一边揉捏一边问着，又不等人回答就握住不停晃动的尾巴，尾巴根部早已经变得湿哒哒了，柔软的茸毛被穴口的黏液沾湿，一绺一绺的纠缠在一起。先是色情的摩挲按压，而后又五指圈成环从根部攥着用力撸了下去，这让妖狐瞬间弓着腰尖叫起来，就连尾尖的细毛绒都仿佛炸开一般，抖动着尾椎缩紧穴肉，内壁猛地裹紧痉挛，随后大天狗就感受到腹部一片湿润。  
大天狗吻了吻妖狐汗津津的面颊，等对方爽过这波快感后才又继续动作，像是抱了个刚出锅的小糯米团子在怀里，热腾腾的又白又软。妖狐挂在大天狗身上乖巧的任由其操弄，高潮过后的脑袋瓜还有点迷糊，盯着大天狗背后乌黑的羽翼跑了神，只见一根根羽毛随着大天狗颠弄的动作舒展开来，像是呼吸一般张开又收合，勾起了妖狐的好奇心，想要摸摸看是什么样的感觉。  
还没等手指感受到什么翅膀就猛地打开，妖狐被吓了一跳，有些心虚的扭头去瞧，就看见大天狗一脸隐忍，漂亮的眉头一抖，手臂松了力气将妖狐放回床褥，巨大的翅膀张开足以遮挡头顶全部的光线，妖狐被笼罩在阴影之下还有些犯楞，动了动尾巴，“……大人？”  
“翅膀，乃吾之要害，脆弱，敏感，如同汝之狐尾。”  
大天狗说着又探下手去摸妖狐的尾骨，三两下就揉的人又软了身子，蜷缩着脚趾不自觉的摩挲床面，白嫩的大腿内侧夹着大天狗的腰腹讨饶，难耐的扭动着身子保证不再乱碰，却又被狠捏了几下攥住制衡着抽插，在妖狐被性器折磨的叫喊起来时大天狗吻住了他，身后巨大的羽翼逐渐放下，散落着搭在两人身边，有意无意的送进妖狐手里，又在身体的不断撞击中被妖狐抓紧，手握着几缕羽毛呜呜的承受身下猛烈的进攻。

粗硬的性器还在大开大合的进出着，穴肉已经被操软操开，被动的承受着多余的快感，这让他控制不住的想要躲避，穴道深处酥麻的开始溢出热液，每被撞进深处顶弄一次都会颤抖着缩紧小孔喷出清液，再被性器带出捣入，泥泞的发出咕叽的水声。妖狐受不住的开始胡乱求饶，手掌压在小腹上方仿佛就能够缓和身体内部的异常和痉挛。  
“啊啊……不行…不行了……嗯啊呜……”呻吟声变得细软尖利，呼吸也急促起来，随着不断加速的抽插穴肉内壁逐渐绞紧，禁锢着性器想要停止这场单方面的入侵，“啊啊啊啊…啊呜呜……”  
妖狐尖叫着，被无尽的快感逼到哭泣，正经历着高潮的身体止不住的颤抖，磨得红肿的穴肉蠕动着内壁吞吃着刚刚射进深处的精液。  
大天狗将手附上妖狐的小腹，目光幽幽。


End file.
